


I wonder

by hope_solo20



Series: Life lessons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, Other, Poetry, Spoken words, Suicide, life has been rough, relatable, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: Just a bunch of poetry that I wrote while I live through a life with horrible cards. I love to write and I hope that someone can relate to them, and I hope they can help someone see what it feels like to go through these very difficult times.
Series: Life lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183451





	I wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, have caution reading these. It has very sensitive topics that may not fit for people. This is just me venting out and it’s a way that I cope. I hope you all enjoy! Please feel free to leave any comments down below!

I wonder what the earth would be like when I’m gone

I wonder what it would be like to finally be at rest

I wonder what it would be like to finally be done with all this mess

I now know why I understand the lyrics to certain songs

I wonder how long it would take to move on from that day

I wonder how much left I have here

I wonder how many more times my eyes begin to tear

I now understand what is truly happening, the price I had to pay

I wonder if eyes seem to find my spectrum of my light

I wonder if this heart will ever go without the feeling of doubt

I wonder why you left me when I turned inside out

I know now why my vision is as clear as the night I stand alone now, wondering and hoping

Wondering if a being is there

Wondering if today will be the day, a star will burst as it reaches the end; after it grows too big

I wonder what will be the final push….

I wonder what will be the last drop

The last hit

The final stroke of a painting

The last verse The end of the book I lay here, and I wonder………..


End file.
